


The Galaxy's Ass

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Shiro gets his beach day, Shiro has an amazing ass, Skinny Dipping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Shiro’s ass swelled perfectly, and his body was backlit by the sun as it climbed its way into the sky. A soft smile played on his lips. Keith wasn’t afraid to admit that ass was his favorite part of Shiro’s body (well, besides the massive cock he had the pleasure of impaling himself on almost nightly). Shiro worked hard to keep his body as sculpted as it was and was well aware of the joke Lance had once made about his ass being “The galaxy’s ass” with how many people and aliens alike loved it. Shiro just pretended not to know about it.





	The Galaxy's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/gifts).



> Ahhh! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything!
> 
> This fic was nearly a month in the making, but I saw the gorgeous [art](https://twitter.com/GreenDestiny000/status/1127982414737833985) by Green Destiny and after a quick conversation with them, just had to write something for it.
> 
> I've been dealing with some serious writer's block and just Life (TM) but I'm hoping to have more things posted relatively soon.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and go give Green Destiny some love for their lovely art and also their fics on AO3!
> 
> [Disclaimer: this is entirely self-edited, my beta was busy. So apologies for any typos/mistake/cringe-worthy sentences]

Keith woke slowly, the tendrils of sleep not wanting to let go of him just yet. He was aware of the feeling of being warm and comfortable, and that a gentle breeze was coming in through the open window, stirring his already wild hair. Although he wanted to lie there forever, in that twilight realm between sleep and awake, his brain kept nagging him to check the time for some compulsive reason.

 

With a groan, he rolled over to look at his phone on the nightstand. It was a little after five AM and the sun was only just beginning to rise. He wanted to sleep a little longer, but was now wide awake; a dim beam of light shone through the glass panes of the window next to his bed, just annoying enough that his brain decided it was time to get up. Years of being in space had thrown his sleep cycles to Hell and back as it was, so he no longer had any hope of sleeping in like when he was a teen at the Garrison.

 

Conversely, Shiro lay next to him, starfished across his side of the bed and snoring softly in a way that was somehow more cute than irritating. Even with his shirt half off, hair in complete disarray, and morning breath, Shiro managed to still be the single most gorgeous being Keith had ever laid eyes on. It was unfair, but also surreal that he could call Shiro his boyfriend of nearly two years.

 

He placed a soft kiss to the side of Shiro’s mouth before getting out of bed. If he couldn’t sleep, he may as well go for a run on the beach to start his day. He got dressed as quietly as possible and left a note on Shiro’s pillow next to his head, before slipping out the door and into the morning air.

 

It had been two months since they moved to their little beach cottage, and Keith still couldn’t get used to the fact that the ocean was right outside his door. Growing up in the desert meant Keith had never seen the ocean until he joined the Garrison. And even then, it had been such a brief whirlwind trip to the coast of California to practice a few drills before they turned around and went straight back, so he didn’t even get to appreciate it while it lasted. He never would have guessed that years later, he’d end up on a sabbatical in Hawaii with Shiro, who admitted he missed it fiercely having grown up there and then being gone for nearly eight years between the Garrison, Kerberos, and then the whole intergalactic war.

 

But now he relished in the smell of the salt water spraying droplets into the air, the sight of lush greenery he had only heard stories about existing, and the feel of actual humidity in the air. He stretched his arms over his head and dropped into his warm-up exercises before taking off in an easy jog.

 

Keith never thought he would be someone who found the sound of the ocean to be so relaxing. But he was not afraid to admit that the sound of the surf crashing onto the sand was fast becoming one of his favorites. He was so happy to just be on Earth again, even if he wasn’t surrounded by the familiar scenery of the Arizona desert.

 

He didn’t run far, only a few miles, and by the time he circled back to the little cottage he and Shiro had been living in during their stay, the sun was just lighting the sky up in a kaleidoscope of colors. Keith stopped without even thinking about it, eyes wide in pure awe as he watched the sun slowly rise.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Keith started and spun around so fast, he sent sand spraying everywhere. Shiro just laughed and reached out to grab the back of Keith’s head and pulled him close so he could plant a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“You’re up early,” he murmured as he pulled away from Keith, more in amusement than a question.

 

Keith shrugged, not really having an answer for that. Shiro knew Keith didn’t sleep well anymore, hadn’t since the Galra War. But while in space, Keith didn’t have the luxury of going for a run on the beach to burn off his excess energy. Beating the shit out of a punching bag was its own satisfaction, but still not the same as this. It was much less zen and more about exhausting himself so that he couldn’t focus on the ghosts that haunted him.

 

He felt Shiro’s hand cup the side of his face and turn it so that he was staring into dark gray eyes. The concern in them was palpable, and Keith wanted nothing more than to smooth away the worry lines on Shiro’s forehead, kiss it better, and tell him everything was okay. But he knew Shiro would call his bullshit immediately if he were to do that.

 

Instead, he cocked his head to the side and jerked it towards the crashing surf. “Let’s go for a swim. I want to get some of the sweat off.”

 

Shiro looked from Keith to the water, and back. He looked like he wanted to argue, to say the water would be way too cold or something. Instead, he visibly accepted that he couldn’t stop the force of nature that was Keith Kogane when his mind was made up. “Let me just go get my bathing suit.”

 

The grin Keith flashed him was wicked. He saw Shiro eyeing him curiously, knowing that look on his face all too well.

 

Keith didn’t allow himself time to enjoy the look of pure confusion on Shiro’s face before he wordlessly stepped back far enough to pull his clothes off and toss them aside. Stripped unabashedly bare in front of God and everyone, he winked at Shiro before turning around and jogging to where the sand became soaked with sea water. He looked over his shoulder just long enough to see Shiro staring at his ass before he leaped forward and dove headfirst into the swell of the surf.

 

When he surfaced, Shiro was still standing where he’d left him, fully clothed and looking absolutely  _ scandalized _ .

 

“Keith!” he whined, just loud enough to be heard above the waves. “What if someone sees us?”

 

He couldn’t help the roll of his eyes at that. “It’s barely six AM and we’re the only ones for miles. Nobody will see us. And if someone does come along, just stay in the water.”

 

The hesitation painted itself across Shiro’s face and it took everything in Keith not to scream. Shiro was still always so cautious, no matter how many years went by. Keith could  _ hear _ the thoughts bouncing around in Shiro’s head, about how he couldn’t risk being caught skinny dipping because he was the Admiral of the Atlas, had a public reputation to uphold, blah blah blah. He loved Shiro but his inability to break any rules drove Keith absolutely  _ batshit _ .

 

Shiro must have seen the irritation in Keith’s expression because after letting out a defeated sigh, he quickly stripped himself down and placed his clothes, neatly folded, in a pile next to where Keith had dropped his. He looked around them, clearly checking to make sure nobody had seen him, before moving towards the water. 

 

He paused before the break of the waves, and Keith would be lying if he didn’t take advantage of the moment to drink in the sight that was Takashi Shirogane naked. It didn’t matter how many times he’d gotten to see it, it always made Keith feel like a horny teenager all over again. It was taking everything in him right then not to crawl back out of the water and have his way with Shiro right there on the beach.

 

Finally, Shiro jumped into the water with a loud splash.

 

He swam over to where Keith was treading water, the pout on his face so adorable Keith swore he was going to explode at the sight.

 

“Hi baby,” Keith was laughing as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips.

 

Shiro whined in response. “Okay, I’m in. Now what?”

 

Keith splashed water in Shiro’s face, feeling smug at the surprised look Shiro gave him. “We swim. Duh.”

 

Although he was reluctant at first, Shiro visibly relaxed as Keith swam around him and continued to splash water and throw playful jeers at him. He was behaving like a complete toddler and loving every second of it. It was stupid, Keith knew, but he also felt that after being forced to grow up too fast the way they did, he and Shiro both deserved some time being completely childish.

 

After about twenty minutes, they grew tired and Keith could feel the salt congealing on his skin. He told Shiro as much and suggested it was time to go back inside and shower off, maybe take a nap before facing the day.

 

“Just a second, you go on ahead,” Shiro replied.

 

Keith was surprised by the complete change in Shiro’s attitude, but shrugged it off and left him to himself as he got out of the water and went to their discarded clothes.

 

He allowed himself a glance over his shoulder, and the sight he saw was enough to make his heart stop.

 

Shiro was standing where the waves came up to his mid-thighs, human hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked out at the ocean. Keith knew it was supposed to be an introspective moment for Shiro, but he was shamelessly ogling his boyfriend’s naked body. 

 

Shiro’s ass swelled perfectly, and his body was backlit by the sun as it climbed its way into the sky. A soft smile played on his lips. Keith wasn’t afraid to admit that ass was his favorite part of Shiro’s body (well, besides the massive cock he had the pleasure of impaling himself on almost nightly). Shiro worked hard to keep his body as sculpted as it was and was well aware of the joke Lance had once made about his ass being “The galaxy’s ass” with how many people and aliens alike loved it. Shiro just pretended not to know about it.

 

If Keith hadn’t already been so in love, he was sure that this would have been the moment he fell for Shiro. As it were, Keith’s thoughts were quickly going from sappy and romantic to filthy and the desire to drag Shiro back into their shared bedroom was suddenly strong.   
  


Rather than break the silence, he snuck his phone out and snapped a quick picture for later. His phone was on silent, but he swore Shiro knew what he’d done because he was suddenly fixing Keith with a  _ look _ , his pupils blown wide and breath noticeably quicker than before.

 

“Keith.” it was just his name, but Keith understood everything Shiro was trying to convey to him in that singular word.

 

Silently, Keith turned around and headed back to the house, stopping only at the doorway to see if Shiro was following him. He looked just in time to see Shiro sprinting after him across the sand, any fucks given about his nakedness in public finally gone.

 

Shiro was on Keith the instant they were through the threshold, their hands hot and wandering as they stumbled their way back towards the tiny bedroom in the back of the house. Without clothes to inhibit their touch, Keith felt every inch of his skin set ablaze. He was hot and cold all at once, desperate to have as much of his body touching Shiro’s as possible.

 

Every time with Shiro felt exciting and new. He never grew tired of it and it was part of what made him love Shiro so damn much.

 

But he was also very aware of the sand in places it shouldn’t be and the itchiness of sea salt on skin. So rather than go straight towards the bed like they would have liked, Keith steered Shiro in the direction of the shower.

 

“Keith,” Shiro whined, clearly confused by the sudden change in course.

 

“Shower first. We can fuck in the bed once the sand is gone.”

 

Keith wasted no time turning the water on. It was barely warm enough before he shoved Shiro under the stream, but he ignored the surprised yelp in favor of grabbing the bottle of body wash and began to scrub both of them down. 

 

Part of him wanted to take his time with Shiro, to leave teasing touches along his skin, then to fall to his knees and suck him off while the water beat down on them; to take Shiro apart piece by piece until he was just a babbling mess and coming all over Keith’s face.

 

But the lizard part of Keith’s brain was also screaming  _ Horny! Sex now! _ And if he was being honest, the last time he and Shiro had attempted shower sex had ended with many bruises and even more swearing—and not in a sexy way.

 

He settled on making quick work of washing Shiro, then grasped his cock to give it a few lazy jerks while Shiro washed him down in return. The whimpers coming from Shiro only turned Keith on even more, and by the time the water was off and the sand gone, the two of them were painfully hard and ready to do something about it.

 

They left the bathroom and tumbled into the bed, sheets tossed aside haphazardly as they scrambled into a position where they could freely touch each other. Their kisses were open-mouthed and sloppy, more about the heat and need to be physically close than it was about the finesse of movement. Keith quickly found himself straddling Shiro’s hips, rutting his erection down on a leg, a stomach, anywhere he could just get some damn friction.

 

Shiro grabbed his hips then, steadying Keith as he placed a hot trail of kisses down Keith’s neck and chest. “Easy, baby. Let me take care of you.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith started to protest, but he was silenced by a sharp slap to his ass. 

 

“None of that now,” Shiro growled.

 

Keith swallowed and tried not to whine as he swore he somehow became even harder than he already was. 

 

The sound of a cap popping open registered somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind, but he ignored it in favor of tweaking Shiro’s nipples. Shiro let out a groan of his own and left a playful bite on Keith’s shoulder while also circling his hole with a slicked finger.

 

“You ready?” Shiro waited for Keith’s nod of approval before plunging his index finger in up to the first knuckle.

 

The new intrusion left Keith slightly uncomfortable, but not in pain, so he allowed himself a second to adjust before telling Shiro to continue. They spent what felt like ages on prep, Keith whining and begging Shiro to just hurry up and fuck him, but Shiro just kept clucking his tongue in disapproval and slowed down even more. “Not yet, baby. I told you I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Frustrated but determined, Keith willed himself to relax and give in to Shiro’s ministrations. Shiro must have approved because he was suddenly cooing praises at Keith, one hand now several fingers deep while the other alternated between comforting strokes on his ass and hips to also occasionally jerking Keith’s cock.

 

Finally, Shiro must have deemed him ready enough. Without warning, he flipped their position so that Keith was sprawled out on the mattress while Shiro hovered above him. They made eye contact and when Keith told Shiro to go on, he grabbed the base of his cock and lined it up with Keith’s hole.

 

Slowly, torturously so, Shiro slid inside. He kept telling Keith how great he was, how amazing he felt. But Keith was impatient and rocked his hips up in an attempt to speed things along. Instead, he found himself with his hips pinned by Shiro’s robotic arm and Shiro’s cock only halfway inside him.

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was a warning. “I won’t tell you again.”

 

Keith snarled in frustration. He wanted to speed things along but Shiro had a stubborn streak wider than even his own. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to lie still and let Shiro set the pace.

 

He was rewarded by Shiro slamming in the rest of the way, causing Keith to gasp and arch his back in surprised pleasure.

 

Without any further warning, Shiro pulled back and bucked back into Keith, setting a quick but hard pace. Keith finally let go, becoming pliant and just enjoying the feeling that was Shiro everywhere, inside him and surrounding him all at once. In return, Shiro lifted Keith’s hips a little, enough to take the strain off his back but also to change the angle up and nail his prostate with each thrust of his hips.

 

Shiro’s metal hand found its way to Keith’s red and dripping cock, stroking and tugging in time to his thrusts. It was so much at once, and Keith felt the familiar heat building in his lower abdomen sooner than he had hoped.

 

“Shiro,” his voice warbled as he tried to warn that he was close.

 

Keith’s lips were then covered in Shiro’s, sealing them together in a searing kiss. Shiro pulled away just enough to gasp, “I know, me too.”

 

It was only seconds after that Keith came with a soft cry, lip’s forming a perfect “o” as his imminent orgasm racked through his entire body and painted his and Shiro’s stomach’s in white streaks.

 

Shiro followed close behind, spilling inside of Keith as he chanted his name over and over again. He continued to fuck Keith through the aftershocks of both their orgasms, but eventually, his human arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Keith. They were both panting heavily and coming down rapidly from the high of their orgasms, and Keith was suddenly feeling so overly sensitive that he whined at Shiro to pull out already.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro mumbled and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead as he complied.

 

Keith winced a little at the sudden emptiness and the feeling of come dripping out of him. He was going to be sore later.

 

Shiro got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a wet cloth. After wiping both of them down, he climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over them. 

 

Keith didn’t need to wait for an invitation to bury his face in Shiro’s broad chest. Sex was amazing, but he honestly loved the post-coital cuddles and aftercare even more.

 

He felt Shiro’s flesh hand stroking comforting patterns on his back and he practically melted into the touch. Shiro always teased him that he was like a cat that way—always so independent but secretly craved love and gentle touches, so long as they were on his terms.

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro’s voice broke through the silence.

 

“Mmm,” Keith hummed. “Great. Amazing. You’re great and amazing.”

 

Shiro laughed at that and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, peppering his face with kisses. “You’re pretty great and amazing yourself.”

 

“Sap.” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

The  _ I love you _ hung in the air between them, the words unnecessary but they both knew they were there.

 

They spent the rest of the morning drifting in an out of sleep, waking up a couple of times to Keith drooling on Shiro’s chest or once Keith woke up to Shiro rutting against his leg, horny all over again so they went for another quick round.

 

That afternoon, Keith dragged Shiro out to the beach again. He was disappointed that Shiro kept his swim trunks on this time, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom)!


End file.
